Motto Miracle
by Shoushin
Summary: Inspired by the song Say Yeah! by Morning Musume. I have gotten so SICK of KagoXSess & RinXSess stories! You all can't see how wrong those two pairings are! Don't say you're Sess fans, cuz you're not if you love those two pairings! KaguXSess & LustXScar
1. Profiles & The Beginning

Shoushin: -is extremely pissed at **A LOT **of people- Gr... I am completely fed up with all of this!! SesshomaruXKagome this!! SesshomaruXRin that!! I'm so sick and tired of seeing that crap!! **Oh My God**!! Have you people completely lost all sense in those things you call brains!? A freaking peice of paper has more sense than all of you!!! -points at the people that write SessXKago & SessXRin stories- **GRR**... -calms down, breathes in and out- Sigh... alright... -gets all happy- Welcome All SessXKagu Fans!! Fellow fans of this pairing are completely welcomed and loved. -bows-

Anyway... this story isn't just about Sesshomaru and Kagura... it's also about Lust and Scar from FullMetal Alchemist!! These two couples are very unloved... and so to give them both egual love... I decided to put these four characters into the same story!! Sadly I'm probably the only one that thinks these couples are alike... sigh... also there will be lyrics of the song "Say Yeah" by Morning Musume, other couples, and other characters in the story as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura Keshin- 28 years old, she has long black wavy hair that she wears in a pony tail. She has a large spider tattoo on her back, she has crimson eyes, and has pointed ears. She's a wind demon, she also has two younger sisters, Kanna and Rin. She raises Kanna and Rin on her own, sense their mother and father are now dead.

Rin Keshin- 16 years old, she has long black hair with a little pig tail on the side of her head. She has big brown eyes, and unlike her two sisters she is human. She was found one day by Kagura, and she's been with Kagura and Kanna ever sense that day.

Kanna Keshin- 16 years old, she has long white hair, she has black colored eyes, she doesn't talk that much and she shows hardly any emotions on her face. She wonders if she has feelings for Souta sometimes, but she quickly casts those thoughts aside. She has a older sister, Kagura and an adopted sister, Rin.

Scar Tetsujin- 40 years old, he has short grey and silver hair and he has blood red eyes. He has a dead older brother, that died because of the woman that he loved killed him. He has a large tattoo on his right arm, and he has a cold friend, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru Chikara- 30 years old, he has long silver hair, he has a cresent moon mark on his head, and has 2 purple strips on his face. He has amber colored eyes and he has pointed ears. He's a dog demon, he has a younger half brother, Inuyash, he even has a friend like him, Scar.

Inuyasha Chikara- 19 years old, he has long white hair, he has amber eyes, and he has two little dog ears on his head. He is a half demon, he is the younger brother of Sesshomaru, he has a girlfriend and her name is Kagome.

Kagome Higurashi- 19 years old, she had black hair, and brown eyes. She is human, she has a boyfriend, Inuyasha, she also has a younger brother named Souta.

Souta Higurashi- 17 years old, he has short brown hair, and brown eyes. He is human, he is best friends with Rin and Wrath, he has a secret crush with Kanna and he has a older sister, Kagome.

Lust Tamashii- 37 years old, she has long wavy black hair, she has a Ourobose tattoo on her chest. She has cat-like pinkish purple eyes, and she is a homunculus. She has a son, Wrath, who she raises on her own.

Wrath Tamashii- 17 years old, he has long black hair, he has a Ourobose tattoo on the bottom of his right foot, he has purple eyes, and he is a homunculus. His mother is Lust. He is also very good friends with Rin, Kanna, and Souta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Taijuukei notte nanja korya nanja korya  
Daietto nante imi ne- Night  
Ren'aikan datte mirakuru mirakuru  
Angai issho de ureshii Night_

"What the hell!? Mom!" Wrath yelled at his mother, who was sitting on the couch. Lust looked at him lazily, "Hey Wrath..." Wrath sighed, " Did you get fired again?" Lust yawned, "Yep..." "How?" "The manager tried to get me to have sex with him... so I stabbed him..." Lust said looking at her hands. Wrath sighed again then he noticed that Lust was only wearing a bath robe, that was hardly even on her in the first place, "Mom... could you get some clothes on, please..." Lust looked at him, "Why?" "I have friends over..." Wrath motioned over to Souta, who had just walked in.

Lust smirked, she got up, and walked over to Wrath, "Aw... are you embarrassed with the way I'm dressed around your friend?" she pinched his cheek. Wrath was going to say something, but he was cut off, "Oi! Woman, get some clothes on!" Lust glared at the hanyou, who now was standing by Souta. " Nice to see you too, mutt..."

Inuyasha snarled, " Don't call me a mutt! You whore!" Lust's eyes narrowed, "What did you call me, mutt?" " You heard me, who-" Inuyasha was cut off by a claw that peirced him right through his shoulder. "Ow! You fucking bitch!" Lust smirked, " Serves you right..." Lust's claw ripped out of his shoulder, Souta and Wrath both sighed, Kagome walked in. "Inuyasha! Your shoulder... wait..." Kagome looked over at Lust, "What did he call you this time?" " A whore..." Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha... you know Lust isn't a whore." "How would we fucking know if she is or not?" Kagome sighed, she grabbed Inuyasha's ear, "Come on... let's get that wound cleaned up..." Kagome dragged Inuyasha to the bathroom. Wrath looked at Lust, "Did you have to stab him?" "Yes..." Lust took the sleeve of the bath robe and wiped the blood off her nail.

At Kagura's Apartment

"Rin, Kanna, I'm home!!" Kagura yelled, putting her keys on the table. Suddenly Rin ran up to her and hugged her. " Hi Kagura! How was your day? Did you get a guy yet? Can me and Kanna get a puppy or a kitty?" Rin said in only a couple seconds, Kagura sighed, "Rin... how much candy did you eat?" "Umm... the whole bag..." "What! The whole bag!? Where was Kanna?" " Umm.. She was watching me eat it... then she played some very fast songs for me to jump around to!" Kagura sighed again.

"Well... it sounds like you've had fun then... how was school?" "Good... oh... one of Kanna's teachers called." "Why?" "Because he was worried that Kanna might have been being abused or something... sense she doesn't talk or show any emotions." Kagura put her hand on her forehead, "Did you talk to him?" " Yes... and I told him that Kanna is always like that." "Did he understand?" "Yep... but I think, he believes both me and Kanna are mental." Kagura sighed, she walked over to the couch and laid down on it, "Oh goodie..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoushin: So? How was that? Sorry that it's really short... but... I'll try to make the next chapters longer... but then it will probably take me a very long time to write them... so be patient with me. Just to tell you... I've read some comments people put on other stories... like this one I guess will turn into RinXSess (Ew!) and people were talking very badly about Kagura... God damn... people why do you all hate KaguXSess so? Why? Well review and I really **HATE** a lot of you! buh-bye!!


	2. Sugar High & Monkey Siblings

Shoushin: -is still pissed- I've seen more of the 2 stupid pairings I hate!! I feel like going to Japan, finding Rumiko, ask her who she wanted as couples in Inuyasha and video tape the entire conversation! If she doesn't speak English... I could always ask my second cousin to translate for me... Anyway here's the story!!

Wait...Wait... There has been an increase in SessXKago... -glares at people- I'm going... to fucking... kill whoever keeps getting these people... to write that crap... AND now... because of all the fucking fan made pairings... I'm starting to like... EnvyXWinry & InuXKoga!! NOOOOOO!!! -falls over- I can't believe this is happening!!! -cries- SOMEONE FUCKING SMACK ME!!! While you're at it... smack the person who first suggested SessXKago!! I WANT EVERYONE WHO LIKES THAT COUPLE TO GO TO HELL!!!!! -panting- Okay... I'm done...

Thank you all...sorry about my ranting!! Oh... by the way.. I changed the way the story will be typed, so it will be easier to read! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_korehodo hyoukeisan ga hatsuiku shita  
konpyu-ta- demo  
onna no ko no nyuansu wa  
waridasenai!_

Kanna walked out of hers and Rin's room, she sees Kagura laying on the couch.

"I see you heard about how my teacher thinks me and Rin are mental..." she said looking at Kagura with empty eyes.

Kagura sighed, "Yeah..." she then looked up at Kanna," By the way... why did you let Rin eat a whole bag of candy?"

Kanna shrugged, "Because I was paid to get her all hyper."

Kagura raised an eyebrow, "Who paid you?"

"Wrath."

"I should have known..."

Suddenly Rin jumped over the couch and landed on Kagura, who immediatly groaned in pain.

"Ow... Rin... Why did you just suddenly jump on me?"

"Because, I'm still sugar high, and I wanted to ask if you could drop me and Kanna off at Wrath's house."

"I guess I could... but... don't try to burn the house down like last time..."

Rin smiled and quickly got off of her, "Okay!"

Kagura sighed and she sat up, she walked over to the kitchen table, and picked up her keys.

A few minutes later, at Lust's house

Kagura pulled into the driveway, and as soon as she did, Inuyasha came flying out the window, the poor hanyou landed on her car.

Kagura blinked a few times, then sighed, Rin and Kanna got out of the car, and looked at Inuyasha, who was squished against the car's hood.

Through the broken window, they could see a smirking Lust, who by now had changed into her dress.

Wrath sighed at his mother, "Mom... what did Inuyasha do to make you throw him through the window onto Kagura's car?"

Lust glanced down at her son, "He walked in on me when I was changing..."

Inuyasha sat up, "My eyes almost melted at the sight! GAH!" he yelled, Rin had jumped on his back, her elbow jabbing into his injured shoulder.

Rin giggled at Inuyasha's pain filled yell, "Inu-chan, why did your eyes almost melt?"

Inuyasha grumbled, he was about to answer Rin, but Kagura stuck her head out the open window. "Inuyasha are you going to get off my car or are you going to be my new hood ornament?"

Inuyasha shot Kagura a death glare, and he got off her car with Rin clinging onto his back.

Kanna looked at her hyper sister, "Rin... stop being a monkey and get off Inuyasha's back..."

Rin blinked, she slid off Inuyasha's back, "I'm a monkey? Does that mean Wrath's my monkey brother?"

Wrath grinned and jumped out the broken window, he glomped Rin, "Monkey siblings!!"

Souta sighed at his two almost twin friends, "You two are going to be the death of your families..."

Rin and Wrath looked at him, " Aw.. come on Souta... we aren't that crazy!" yelled Wrath.

"Yes you are..." Both Kanna and Souta said at the same time.

Everyone laughed, while Kagura groaned, with her head placed in her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoushin: Sorry it's somewhat short... and sorry I haven't updated in a long time... but I've been busy!! Hey... I have a question... who should Wrath's dad be? I haven't thought about who it should be... so you can choose... and he might show up later! Also... was this chapter okay? It seemed alright when I was typing it... but... you never know... well anyway... REVIEW!!


End file.
